bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кенсей Мугурума
| Изображение = Episode_366_Kensei.png | Изображение2 = Kensai ep279.png | Раса = Вайзард | Дата рождения = 30 июля | Пол = мужской | Рост = 179 см | Вес = 75 кг | Отряд = 9 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшее место работы = Вайзарды | position = Капитан девятого отряда | previous position = | Команда = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд | Бывшая команда = | Партнёры = Сюхей Хисаги, Маширо Куна | Бывшие партнёры = | База = Штаб девятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ; ранее дом вайзардов, Каракура, Мир живых | Родственники = | Образование = | Шикай = Тачиказе | Банкай = Теккен Тачиказе | Дебют в манге = Глава 214 (том 24) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 122 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Томоказу Сугита | Английский голос = Дейв Мэллоу | Испанский голос = }} — капитан девятого отряда Готея 13, а также вайзард. Внешность Кенсей — высокий мускулистый мужчина с резкими чертами лица, у него короткие светло-серые волосы и карие глаза. У него есть татуировка с номером «69» на груди; «6» ( ) от его фамилии, «Мугурума», а «9» — это номер отряда, которым он в настоящее время руководит. Также у него проколоты левая бровь и левое ухо в трёх местах. Во время того, как он был капитаном впервые, у него была длинная челка, которая висела над его лицом. Он одевал стандартную форму Синигами без рукавов, которая открывала его грудь с татуировкой, и привязывал верёвочный пояс. Он также носил хаори без рукавов с черными перчатками без пальцев, которые покрывали большую часть его предплечья. Будучи вайзардом, он носил тёмно-фиолетовую майку с белой полосой по нижнему краю, свободные зелёные штаны и пару оранжевых перчаток без пальцев. Семнадцать месяцев спустя после поражения Айзена, он опять стал капитаном и сменил свой образ на прежний с новым металлическим ремнем и с растрепанной высоко поднятой прической.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 10 Характер Кенсей серьёзен и решителен, хотя и легко раздражается. Он весьма темпераментный, что частенько приводит к ошибкам. Его раздражает дуракаваляние и глупое поведение, что видно, когда Орихиме проникает в убежище вайзардов и в шутку спрашивает, где уборная; он успокаивается только тогда, когда Лиза и Лав напоминают ему, что это была всего лишь шутка. Чаще всего его раздражает ребяческое поведение Маширо; однажды он замечает, что она умудряется раздражать его, даже когда спит. Его агрессивность особо заметна в бою. С одной стороны, он признаёт, что иногда не способен сдержать свой гнев, даже в сторону ребёнка. Несмотря на это, Кенсей порой заботливый человек, хотя его попытки проявить доброту нередко с лихвой компенсируются вспышками агрессии. Например, после боя с пустым он пытается подбодрить маленького плачущего Хисаги, хотя и вышло это у него довольно жёстко. История Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Несмотря на маленький размер меча, Кенсей может эффективно использовать его во время шикая, чтобы нанести смертельные удары, даже в ближнем бою против Пустого Ичиго, который использует свой банкай .Bleach anime; Episode 124 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; pages 152 A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast rate, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask, but utterly destroy its body as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 8-9 Enhanced Strength: It is implied that he possesses great strength, even before his Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter −101, page 7 During his fight with Wonderweiss, Kensei is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand.Bleach manga; Chapters 219—220 Большая духовная сила: Being a captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Visored, Kensei has a dual spiritual pressure of part-Shinigami, part-Hollow. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei is proficient in Shunpo. During the Fake Karakura Town battle, Kensei is able to reach Mashiro in time to save her from Wonderweiss.Bleach anime; Episode 285 }} Духовный меч : В запечатанном виде, он принимает форму вакидзаси, с Н-образным цуба, белым плетением вокруг его рукоятки, и черными ножнами. thumb|right|190px|Тачиказе в форме Шикая. *'Шикай': Шикай Кенсея активизируется командой . При активации воздушные потоки циркулируют вокруг Кенсея, а затем вокруг Тачиказе. Затем он переходит в боевой нож с бронзовой гардой, светло-фиолетовым узором в центре рукояти, серой кожаной рукояткой, и маленьким кольцом на тупой стороне гарды. Как синигами, он носил его на талие в запечатанном виде. Как вайзард, он обычно держит его в этом активированном виде и хранит его в одном из карманов брюк. :Особенности шикая: В этой форме, Кенсей продемонстрировал способность манипулировать ветром и энергией.Bleach anime; Episode 209 :*'Воздушные лезвия': При разрезании в воздухе, Кенсей может выпустить прозрачные лезвия ветра, которые могут вырезать врагов на расстоянии. Они, кажется, очень мощные, так как легко убили гигантского Пустого, разрезав его на куски. :* : Кенсей заряжает Тачиказе, который начинает светиться духовной энергией, пока не примет форму светящегося шара. Затем Кенсей стреляет им как энергетическим взрывом с чрезмерной силой. Эта бомба весьма разрушительна, как было показано, она в состоянии уничтожить руку Ичиго в форме пустого, и в другом случае, голову Меноса класса Гиллианов. Позднее Кенсей использует эту способность,чтобы уничтожить Гиллиана, просто пронзив маску Пустого лезвием Тачиказе. Эффект будет тот же, полный взрыв головы Пустого. thumb|right|190px|Банкай Кенсея Теккен Тачиказе. *'Банкай': : При активации взрыв ветра вспыхивает вокруг Кенсея, и когда он рассеивается,Тачиказе превращается из одного боевого ножа в два кастета-клинка, которые Кенсей держит в каждой руке. Оба лезвия имеют изогнутый серебряный край, который сужается к внешней точке на любой стороне. Его руки окутывают пурпурные бинты, так же, как броня, в то время как более толстая пурпурная арка находится за ним, над его головой, с концами, выступающими из-под его плечей. :Способности банкая: Банкай значительно увеличивает силу Кенсея, поскольку он способен создать большой взрыв направив его на Вандервайса . По словам Кенсея всё, что кастеты разрезают, взрывается изнутри. Сила Банкая сосредоточена в кастетах и взрывная сила наносит урон противнику до тех пор, пока кастеты касаются его тела. Также банкай наносит большой урон органам противника.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 6 Пустификация }} Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *Во время тренировки Ичиго у вайзардов рукоять Тачиказе чёрная. Позже, во время боёв над фальшивой Каракурой, мы видим, что она раскрашена в светло-серый и фиолетовый. Цитаты * (Сказал юному Хисаги Шюхею) «Ты жив, будь счастлив! Улыбнись!»''Bleach manga; Chapter −104, page 17'' * (Вандервайсу Марджелу) «''Прости, но я не из тех взрослых, которые сдерживаются, когда речь идёт о детях»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 376, page 19'' События и сражения *Тренировка у вайзардов *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Маширо Куна и Кенсей Мугурума против Вандервайса Марджелы *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Fall of the Seireitei *The Royal Guard Arrive *Кенсей Мугурума и Роджуро Оторибаши против Маска де Маскулина - Поражение Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Капитаны Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Эксперты поступи de:Kensei Muguruma en:Kensei Muguruma es:Kensei Muguruma pl:Kensei Muguruma Категория:Владеющие банкаем Категория:Умершие